Network
by Spacebabie
Summary: While the females of the clan are resting Goliath, Brooklyn, Othello, Samson, Elisa and Xanatos travel to Ishimura for the gathering of the clans. They recieve a few surprises and help with Kai's unveiling of the Gargoyle Network.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Spacebabie

by: Spacebabie

**Network

* * *

**

_Previously on Gargoyles_

"I did learn of a weregoyle clan from Mama Quilla"_Cecilia_ (To Part and to return)

"Both Kuvo and Sarafina agreed to mend fences the clan has become one once more and they will help us defend the sanctuary from poachers and cutters."_Jared_ (Poachers)

"I love your more than anything Part of me wants to stay here and pretend to be something I'm not, but that part is still a hatchling, and the adult part of me, the one who misses protecting the animals of the sanctuary, wants to return. You and our true clan is more important than this game. We will spend the day in our home and tomorrow night begin our journey back to the Sanctuary."_Effa Ra_

Renepep biting Edwards

Edwards staring at his new relection

"No, thiss iss not happening."_Dr Blake Edwards_ (Partnership)

The Turkish clan reawakening in Ireland

"Then you live with me if you wish."_Scherezade_ (Love, Hope and Memories)

* * *

_January 2003_

The fall of the frigid rain outside the castle's walls formed a soothing, yet disheartening sound to the ears of Goliath. The clan leader watched from the windows with his enormous dark wings draped across his shoulders. The temperature was in the lower forties, cold but not enough for the precipitation to freeze into snow. The weather did nothing to change the disappointed scowl painted on his face.

"I hope it won't be this bad on the night we leave for the council," his deep voice grumbled softly.

"I think it will be a cold clear night," the clan's second in command said. Goliath turned around to see Brooklyn standing right behind him, smiling hopefully. "At least that's what they said in the five day forecast."

Goliath's expression did not change. "Is everyone in the den?"

"Yup," Brooklyn nodded, causing the ends of his platinum hair to bounce. "We are all ready for the meeting. Even the clan's children are waiting for us."

Goliath followed him through the long stone hallways of the imported Scottish castle to their den, or living room. The castle was once their own home but now they shared it with David Xanatos and his family. They were given their own den to watch television, play videogames, or play card games in. A strategy room to use as a primary meeting room, a library to read in and their own rec room to play games of pool, pinball, darts, foosball and air hockey. Xanatos had set up rooms to support their hobbies. He created a computer room and workshop for Lexington, Jerry and Rayne, an artists studio for Angela to paint, and a sewing room for Marle.

The matching plaid couch and love seat, and the two plush arm chairs were occupied by the clan's female's. They sat with their legs stretched out and their hands resting on their abdomens, swollen from the eggs within, even Boudicca was lying on her side, her bloated stomach jutted out, while Bronx sat beside her.

Most of the males stood near their pregnant mates, while Hudson sat on the floor along side Frank, Elisa, and Jam. The children of the clan were surprisingly quiet. Charlie stood next to his father, his azure talons holding onto Matt's tail. Macy sat on Jam's lap. Her mother cradled her body while her lids were starting to droop. Both Rowan and Rebecca were surprisingly quiet as they slowly nodded off.

"Dada!" Rowan shouted while standing up. They were quiet until they saw their father.

"Dada!" Rebecca rose to her feet. Before she could even take a step her mother grabbed her around the middle and pulled her close.

Elisa did not have the same amount of luck with Rowan. The halfing toddled up to his father, arms reaching up. "Dada up, me up!

Goliath's eyes caught Elisa's apologetic smile before he stared down at his son. "You want me to pick you up?" He bent down and lifted his son into his arms. "I'm going to have to savor this feeling while it lasts."

Brooklyn's smile left his beak. He watched father and son before he stared at his mate. Marle smiled back at him from her place on the couch. It was going to be hard to leave her, even if he was only going to be gone for a few nights. "I'm pretty sure you know why we have called you all here."

"This is about the upcoming council of the clans?" Hudson asked. The elderly gargoyle did not appear to be in much discomfort from sitting on the hard floor. His legs were folded and his hands were placed on his knees.

"Aye," Goliath nodded. "I know this is a critical time for us considering the soon to be filled rookery. I will be gone for nearly a week along with Brooklyn, Othello and Elisa." The announcment of his chosen companions exerted slight tittering from the clan.

"I feel honored brother," Othello said, his hand never letting go of Desdemona's hand. "But why me?"

"You are my clan brother, but you are also technically a clone. You are chosen to represent the clones in the Labyrinth along with Samson."

"I would be required to speak on their behalf," Othello nodded in understandment. "Except for Samson and the females they are not a particular articulate group."

"I am glad you understand."

"Why am I selected?" Elisa asked while holding Rebecca in her arms. "Is it because we are married?"

"That is one of the reasons. I have spoken with Kai and he said that all the clan's leaders will attend along with their mates and second in commands. My other reason is Elisa will be representing the females of the clan."

"What?" Demona's eyes flashed red for a few seconds. "She may be part of your clan, but she is not representing me." Her narrowed eyes rested on Elisa for a few seconds before they returned to her former mate.

"Demona?" Matt's cheeks burned a deep shade of orange. He hoped her snapping was due to hormones. "This is Elisa we are talking about, my friend, my partner."

"She's human."

"And I used to be."

"A human can't represent a gargoyle, or a weregoyle."

Goliath cleared his throat. "She will be there on behalf of the females of the clan, because she is female, and she is part of the clan. Jam follows the same criteria." His response caused Jam's charcoal lined eyes to widen briefly while her mouth pulled into a small smile. She did not say a word but her expession thanked Goliath for inculding her as part of the clan.

"You are part of the clan," Goliath nodded at her. "Xanatos is having the jet prepared for us. He is making arrangements for a cell and place to carry Chi Lin's egg." When Goliath was making the arrangements to meet with the other clans he had decided to take the prisoners within the dungeon him. They will be sent to their original clans along with the egg they are caring for to be returned to the Chinese clan.

"Xanatos is talking with Talon right now," Brooklyn added. He spoke with more confidense than he used too. He was no longer warbling in his speech and felt more sure of himself as the second in command. "The female gargoyles from his clan are coming over here while we are gone. They will be sharing their rookery along with us."

"I have a question," Hudson raised his hand. "If both the leader and second in command are going to be gone then who will be in charge of the rest of the clan?"

"Since we will only be gone for a couple of months I think the clan will be safe in yours and Matt's talons."

Both the elderly gargoyle and golden weregoyle's jaws dropped. Matt was the first to recover form his shock. "Are you saying until you two return I'm coleader of the clan?"

"I think you will handle it fine," Goliath chuckled. "And don't you protest about you being the one who passed the role of leader to me, Hudson. It will be brief and then I'll reclaim my role as clan leader."

"Ye drive a hard bargain laddie," Hudson crossed his arms across his chest. He tried to sound disapointed but his smile bretrayed his true emotions.

The lavender never lost his grin as he handed his son back to Elisa. "Are there any other questions?"

There were no hands in the air, save for Desdemona. "How many clans will be represented?"

"There will be at least twelve. There are us and the Labyrinth clan in Manhattan, the two clans form Florida, our friends in Guatemala, Japan, and London. There are also clans from Africa, Korea, Jordan and a recently reawakened clan living in Ireland."

"There is also the circus clan," Mercutio brought up. "We have tried to contact them, but we don't know if they will be able to make it. There are also the Podos Voados who are going to get in contact with the weregoyle clan of Peru."

"A little like that old commercial," Jerry chuckled. "Someone is impressed with their new shampoo so they tell two friends, and they tell two friends, and so on, and so on." The Mahagony weregoyle noticed the way everyone was looking at him with either a knowing smile or a confused expression. He shrugged and rubbed one of his thick, curved horns. "It was a comparison of how we are getting in contact with the rest of the clans."

"You have brought up another reason why we are having this council, Jerry." Goliath said. "We live in an age of information and communication. There are more of us than we thought, but they are spread across the planet. We are going to set up a network that will connect the clans and our human allies across the globe. With our support our human friends can spread the knowledge about us. Teach their friends and families that humans and gargoyles can live together peacefully."

* * *

Ishimura Japan

The normally calm and peaceful villiage was a bustling blur of chaos and humans and gargoyles raced around, trying to cover the last second details of the upcoming conference. The hardest work was, by far, trying to get into contact with the other clans and convincing them to attend.

Kai had not informed all the clan leaders of the transcommunacation connecting idea. He was not sure if he should have explained at that point or not. He had only truely informed both Goliath's clan and the Chinese Clan. He had only mentioned the network by name to the others. They all had expressed interest in learning about the idea and hoped they would all accept.

The council would meet in the special building set up for the clan's meetings. The floor was swept and vacuumed and several small cherrywood tables were set up in a large ring, nearly circling the entire room. Several humans and gargoyles cleaned and polished the tables before a female gargoyle entered the room with her silvery blue wings caped across her shoulders. She was the color of pale jade. Her dark blue hair was pulled into a neat bun with a few lose strands between her face and fan shaped ears. Above each thick brow ridge were three long slender finger like spikes that curled over the top of her head. She was carrying a crisp white linen cloth folded up several times in her talons. The material was washed by hands with a lemon scented soap, leaving behind a fresh and citrus scent.

"Cover as much space as you can with the cloth," The gargoyle said without turning around. Behind her several more female gargoyles, each carrying their own table cloth in their talons, seperated and spread throughout the room. The gargoyles did not acknowledge her with a "Hai," nor a nod. They simply spread out with their linens in hands and picked an area of the ring to spread them. Each long and thin section was able to cover up about four of the tables.

One male gargoyle stood surveying the whole scene. The tan leader stood proudly as the females finished decorating the table. His thick water buffalo like horns poked through his slick black hair, burshed back til it hung loosely between his wings. Above his almond shaped eyes were thick brow ridges and his square shaped jaw was framed by sharp facial spurs.

A strange sound near the front of the room brought Kai's attention from the tables to the wall where Hichiro and several humans were carefully peeling down the wall scrolls made out of hand woven bamboo.

"Do we really have to remove all of them?" Kai's voice was gripped with dismay.

Hichiro nodded his has head solemnly. "I know these scrolls have remained a part of the temple for centuries, but Akima-chan needs this wall for the screen." He tapped the bare wall with his knuckles.

"The screen," Kai's mouth was filled with a bitter taste. He knew the large flat screen television would be needed to set up to help explain the network idea, but he wished the scrolls did not have to be moved. "Where are they going?"

"In different parts of the building," Hichiro explained as he approached the nearest wall and rehung the scroll he had recently taken down. The hand painted image of two young females, a gargoyle and woman, sparing in the traditional style of bushido did not appear to disaprove of their new settlment.

"Don't forget this is only temporary," Akima Watanabe said as she and two others placed the TV against the wall placed the TV against the wall. The young daughter of a rich millionaire was once kidnapped from the nearby city of Akita and was hidden in the village. The citizens of Ishimura along with the Redemption Squad had rescued her from her kidnappers. To show her gratitude she had aground to help imply her technical knowledge to the humans and the gargoyle clan.

The young computer science major had her dark hair cut into a spike fringed bob and streakd with a noticable shade of red. Three glittering peircings were in each lobe and a pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes. She did not wear her jacket of thin denim for warmth, but rather for style. Kai wondered how she kept warm under such light clothing when he noticed the long and thickly padded overcoat draped over the chair in the middle of the ring

"How temprary?" Kai asked, keeping his voice calm.

A bright pink bubble expanded from Akima's mouth, only to be popped by her long finger nails, painted a bright metallic blue. "Only until after the council, so it should just be for the weekend." She slipped through the small break in the ring and surveyd the center. "I'm going to need a table here for my equipment."

"Equipment?"

"My computer. I won't be able to do everything with my laptop, atleast until I get it upgraded, but that won't be for a few more weeks."

"Kai-sama!" The shout came from outside prompting the clan leader to remove his hands from his kunuckles. "The chefs want you to taste some of the food that will be served during the council."

"I'd be happy to honor your request," Kai said, grateful for the distraction.

The finest cooks in the village, both human and gargoyle, gathered to prepare the dishes they had cooked with perfection in the past. Kai sampled various pieces of sashimi cut so thin it was near transparent. He followed the raw appetizer with miso soup, various fish, beef and chicken dishes, and a variety of vegetables and noodles. By the time the dessert samples were brought out he had enough.

"Arigato my friends," he said while shaking his head and holding up his hands. "Everything is delicious, but I can't allow anything else to pass my lips. I am too full." He promised himself he would taste the sweet desserts before the sun rose. They looked and smelled too tempting to allow to go to waste.

Sky over Japan, _nearing Ishimura

* * *

_

The bright red X of the Xanatos logo was the most prominent feature on the tail of the blue and black jet. The aircraft had flown, rapidly, in a straight course towards the island nation since an hour after sunset. Xanatos knew they would be crossing time zones and didn't want the clan to be constantly waking up.

Goliath peered out one of the side windows and saw the land beneath them, a relief from staring at the ocean for a couple of hours. A small smile formed on his face when he felt the presence of someone standing next to him. "Elisa?"

"Not Elisa," The voice was the same as Elisa's partner, but it wasn't Matt. Goliath turned to stare at the ivory white gargoyle who stood at over seven feet in height. He possessed the muscular bulk and the same shape and size wings of Goliath. The only difference was the color of wings: bright crimson with a blue lining. A leather head band was wrapped around his head leaving his thick glossy brown hair to cascade down to his waist. The eyes crowned by spikes were narrower than Goliath's and were the same steel blue color as Matt's. The hybrid's clone had the same facial features as the detective as well as his voice.

"Samson," Goliath said while displaying a friendly smile on his face. "Please forgive me when I say I wasn't quite expecting you."

"It is perfectly understandable," Samson said. "Elisa is on the phone with Angela."

He smiled at the mention of his eldest daughter's name. Angela had promised to watch over the twins with Broadway's and Hudson's help."I hope Re and Ro are not too much trouble for her." He removed his focus form the thought of his children to the hybrid's worried expression. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

The white gargoyle nodded. "It's about the council. I'm not sure if I can deliver a speech to a large group."

"It will not be that large."

"There will at least be two or three gargoyles representing the clans and there will be at least twelve clans. There will be between twenty four and thirty six. That averages to around thirty gargoyles."

The lavender gargoyle placed a comforting grip on the hybrid's shoulder. "Your mathematical skills are much better than mine. Your intelligence is the reason why you and Othello will be representing the Labyrinth clan."

Samson sighed. "Delilah programmed me with some college level intelligence, but none of them include speech classes."

"You will do fine as long as you speak from the heart."

"Thank you my friend," Samson still stared at the ground. "I hope I can be able to keep it together."

"I don't think you will be asked to make any grand speeches my son." His words caused Samson to stare up at him surprise. "Don't forget you are technically my son as well as Bluestone's If there is something you want to talk about and Talon can't provide it then don't be afraid to talk to me."

"Good, because there is something else I want to talk about. I know when we return to the city my mate and her sisters won't be there. They will be in the castle."

Goliath nodded. "You know you are more than welcome to live with us for a while."

"I would love too, but the labyrinth needs protecting. Thank you for the offer."

"You are always welcome to visit."

Samson felt the jet shifting, preparing for it's slow descent into Ishimura. "Thank you for the offer, but that is not all I fear. I am worried about the future. I am worried we will never be fully accepted by humans. I'm worried about what my egg will face."

"The whole clan is feeling the same as you. I am surprised you would say that. I thought all the humans in the labyrinth were accepting."

"Not everyone," Samson shook his head sadly. "The new residents are usually scared at us at first, but most choose to stay. There are a few who despise us so much they would rather seek shelter someplace else. It usually takes a while for those who choose to stay to accept us. They are more accepting of Talon and the other mutates at first, but that is because they know they were once human."

"Hopefully most of the clans will accept the idea of connecting with each other. We will be able to keep in touch with each other much easily."

"It's not just humans as part of the future I fear. I also fear what kind of father I will be like."

Goliath chuckled. "You will have ten more years to worry about it, and don't' worry. We all feel like that." He cuffed the other gargoyle behind the ear, earning a smile from him.

* * *

"On behalf of the Ishimuran clan I welcome you back to Ishimura Goliath-san," Kai bowed, one wing folded over his arm in a grand gesture. The jet had touched down near the village, their pilot had found a location for a perfect landing space in the center of a nearbye forrest. Xanatos, Elisa and the gargoyles had barely beng to gather their gear when the pilot noticed a smal group of peple approaching their plane. The kind villagers had offered to carry their luggage while leading them to the village and to Kai. 

"We are glad we could have amde such a trip," Goliath bowed back. He glanced over his shoulder at the others who came with him. "Kai, you remember Elisa."

The tan clan leader's eyes brightened. "How could I forget such a remarkable and beautiful woman?"

"Thank you, Kai." Elisa smiled as she nodded her head. She knew he was only complimenting her looks to be polite. She felt she never looked good when she had been traveling. Her hair was a mess with several strands out of place. Her eyes were bloodshot and a slick layer of sweat coated her forhead. She needed a shower to at least look somewhat presentable and not offend anyone with her odor.

"The other human is our friend, David Xanatos." Goliath introduced the megalomaniac, not noticing how David blinked twice at his reference as friend. "He owns Castle Wvyern and has provided shelter and many other resources for my clan." He pointed to the bright red gargoyle with long flowing white hair and beak. "This is Brooklyn my second in command and Othello and Samson are here to represent the Labyrinth clan." Xanatos and the gargoyles each nodded in turn.

Othello barely nodded out of concern for the bundle he was carrying. While the others were helping the humans with their luggage he was wrapping the youngest passenger in a thick blanket and promised Chi Lin he would take care her egg. She, the bear like Ursa and the gray gargoyle from Jordan, Momar were staying behind in the prison.An employee of Xanatos was staying behind to gaurd them until thier clans were ready to accept them.

"I hope you have all traveled well." Kai said.

"The in flight move was nothing to brag about and I think the peanuts were a little stale," Brooklyn said. He noticed Goliath's stern expression, but dismissed it when Kai grinned and let out a small chuckle.

"You have chosen your second well," The tan gargoyle said. "I hope he will be able to lighten up the mood."

"Only when it's appropriate," Brooklyn said, earning a nod from Goliath.

Kai nodded before he turned to Hichiro. "Hichiro san, please show the humans to their rooms they will be sleeping in."

The balding human who lead the welcome wagon from the woods to the village held out his hands to the people carrying the luggage of Xanatos and Elisa. "We saved the most comfortable rooms for all our human guests." He smiled at Xanatos and gave Elisa a wink. "I think you shall remember it, Maza-san. It was the room given to you the last time you where here."

"I briefly remember it," Elisa's voice had taken on an apologetic tone. "I barely slept it in it because of Taro and it's been six years."

"I understand. I hope you will find it more enjoyable this time."

"I'm sure we will," Elisa took one last glance of her mate and husband. Goliath nodded at her and matched her grin before she continued following one of their human hosts.

Kai followed Goliath's gaze. "I am glad you invited Elisa to visit again. She is a wonderful woman."

Goliath noticed the way Kai referred to Elisa as woman and instead of human, leaving the smile frozen on his face. "She is an alley and a friend, and she means much more to me. Xanatos used to be an enemy, but grew into a friend."

"We believe in second chances here," Kai paused to laugh. "In fact we believe in more than two."

"Our trouble with humans in the past does not give us a lot of reason to trust them," Brooklyn interjected. 'But we are gradually making headway."

Samson's tail twitched nervously as he cleared his throat. "I know I can't speak for my whole clan, but I give more than two chances. Three at most and then it's like baseball." He shrugged when Kai gave him a strange look.

"I see," Kai nodded. "Our bonding with humans and trusting them is part of what this meeting is all about. I feel we have spent too much time standing here when three of the other clans have already arrived. I am sure you are eager to meet them as they are ready to meet you." Kai held out his hand in a motion for the others to follow him.

The white gargoyle kept his pace with Othello. "Did I do something wrong? I don't think Kai likes me."

"Do not worry," Othello's eyes kept darting between the bundle he carried and the gargoyles in front of him. "I believe the conversation was about to end before you spoke."

"Does that mean I stalled everyone?"

"You do worry too much," Othello sighed. "My friend you have done nothing wrong." He gaze briefly shifted over to the other gargoyle, catching Samson's reassured grin before he glanced back at Brooklyn.

The Ishimuran clean leader had lead them to a large walnut brown building with a three layered roof that appeared to have been carved from pure gold. It shone from the reflection of the moonlight in a grand splendor. Goliath wondered how it would have appeared during the daytime with the rays of sunlight striking it, but that thought was pushed aside when he took notice of the large double doors. They were taller than him by a few feet and wide enough to allow five clan members into the entrance at once. The size alone was not what drew Goliath's eyes toward them. A slender golden snake like dragon lined the framework. It's pointed nose with long streamer like whiskers touched the floor on one side and the tip of it's scaled tail pointed down and touched the ground on the other side. It's feathered wings, white as ivory were arched over the door way.

Goliath's eyes were frozen over the frame and did not waver even when the lavender gargoyle heard several footsteps gathered around him. "The door frame is quite remarkable," he spoke in a voice that was barely audible. "It must have taken a lot of planning and hard work to make it."

"It had caught the eyes of my mate when we first arrived," an unfamiliar voice pulled Goliath's attention away from the door and staring into the face a light blue gargoyle. The strange gargoyle was as tall as Goliath, but the reason they could look each other in the eye was not entirely because of bulk but also because of his neck wich was twice as long as an average gargoyle's. The gargoyle was the same shade of cerulean as Demona with a long dragon like snout and pale white spiral horns at the top of his head. Long sleek black hair crowned the rest of his head and the back of his neck, the hair on the back of his neck was thicker and shorter, almost like wires. His large dark green wings were spread out, blocking the view of everything behind them. The top of the muscular wing arms ended in four taloned hands with an extra flap of flesh.

"I'm sorry I did not acknowledge you," Goliath said softly while taking in the gargoyle's draconian appearance.

The dragon like gargoyle held up his hands. "You do not have to blame yourself. I and my mate were both entranced by it. I am L'ung of the Cantonese clan, and this is my mate, Huange." He indicated the red female standing next to him.

"I am Goliath of clan Manhattan." He did not remove his gaze from the Chinese female. Her body was a shade of red brighter than Brooklyn's. Her arms were golden from her violet feather tipped elbow spurs down to her ivory white claws. Her legs were the same shade of violet as her elbow feathers. She had feathers on her knees too, but they were a deeper shade of purple and her lower talons were pale blue. Her long hair that flowed to the back of her knees started out a orangeish shade at the roots and paled to golden orange, then gold, the blond and ended in a pale platinum blond shade. Her wings were covered in thick red, orange and gold feathers. The longest plumes, tipping her wings,were pale white. She had warm brightly colored tail fathers. She had a tiny nose and a long and thin beak. Instead of a browridge she had thin, golden brown feathers nearly encircling her eyes.

"I'm Brooklyn," the crimson gargoyle held out his hand for the others to clasp onto and hoped he didn't appear as plain as he felt compared to the other gargoyles. "I'm the second in command and they are Othello and Samson. They are representing another Clan in New York."

"The other seconds are inside," the pale green female from Jordan pointed at the building. She appeared to be a generation older than Goliath and slightly more built than Brooklyn. Her dark brown hair was kept in a thick braid. Her diamond shaped eyes sparkled underneath a row of thick half-circle shaped bumps. Her wings had a pear shape with a single claw and Like L'ung's they were kept open.

"Thank you," Brooklyn said before turning to the two clones. "I guess Samson is the second for the Labyrinth?"

The hybrid glanced at Othello who gave him a nod. "I'm right with you."

Kai nodded in embarrassment. "I should have explained the seconds were gathering inside. Gomen."

"You do not have to blame yourself," L'ung said. "I'm certain we all would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Hai," Kai nodded. "But I should still be the one to introduce everyone. Goliath, I am certain you and Othello have already met L'ung and Huange of China. Their second in command, Byo Ku is inside. This is Dodi, the leader of the Jordan clan." He nodded towards the pale green female who spoke with Brooklyn. "and her mate Ifrit." The hulking tan gargoyle standing behind her smiled. His lower fangs seemed to protrude even further above his lips like tusks. The top of his bald head was crowned with two thick horns that curved over his skull like the claw of a hammer.

"I am pleased to meet you," Goliath grasped onto Dodi' arm while Othello greeted Ifrit with a friendly nod.

"I share the pleasure," Dodi squeezed back before blushing. "I mean I share the feeling."

"This is Kwan of the Pukan clan," Kai introduced the last individual,a being Goliath thought to have been of the third race at first. Kwan resembled a human with skin the color of eggplant and dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and pair of denim pants, but as he approached the large clan leader his gargoyle features became more evident. The claws of his black wings unclasped and unfolded, no longer resembling a leather cloak. He brushed aside the pale blond forelock hanging over his left eye revealing six tiny brow spikes over each eye. His tail ending in a thick bulb swayed from side to side.

"Greetings friend," Goliath held out his hand and before he was able to grasp the other gargoyle brushed his knuckles against the back of Goliath's hand.

"That is how we greet each other in my clan," Kwan smiled. "I hope you do not mind."

"No, we do not," Othello held onto the wrapped egg with one arm while holding out the other. Kwan repeated the same greeting he gave to Goliath. "Another part of this meeting is to learn the ways of each individual clan."

"And speaking of exchange," Huange reached into the silk pouch handing form her belt. "I have a gifts for the both of you." She placed two small statues into each of their hands.

"Thank you," Goliath said before he examined the gift. It was of a dragon similar to the one engraved into the door frame. The statue was carved out of bright opal, the same shade as Samson, and glinted with various shades of pink, blue and green when the moonlight struck it. It's wings were painted with a single leaf of gold and the eyes appeared to be made of pure jade. "They are beautiful dragons."

"They are not just any dragon," The phoenix like gargoyle smiled. "They are modeled after The Dragon."

Her words echoed through both Goliath's and Othello's minds, causing their eyes to widen in awe before the glanced down at the small statues in their hands.

"The dragon," Othello breathed. "My mate has been researching the dragon. She had found scrolls of how the settlers of the Wyvern cliffs had ceremonies for the dragon." He stared back up into the warm eyes of Huange. "Thank you for your gift. I don't know how to express my gratitude."

"I feel you have expressed your feelings well."

"I feel it is not enough." He held out the bundle before her. "We were going to give this to your clan anyway."

Huange's feathered brows raised slightly. "Thank you," She accepted the gift and peeled back the layers of blankets. Her eyes widened at the large gargoyle egg underneath the cloth..

"It was laid by one of the prisoners that had accompanied us," Goliath explained. "Her name is Chi Lin. We have one of your clan members as well, Dodi, as well as one of the London clan."

"She is no longer part of our clan," L'ung scowled. "We had forbid the clan to join the strange male gargoyle with the red eyes, but she disobeyed our commands."

"We do not pass the same judgment on her egg," Huange had added. "We will raise it along with our own."

"What do you want to do with Chi Lin?" Goliath asked. "The strange gargoyle you have spoke of had formed a clan to attack my own. Many of our members were injured." He pointed to himself. "I and one of our human friends were nearly killed. We have survived and recuperated. Thailog's clan were made from members of several different clans. I feel I should inform you of their deaths and hand over the surviving members."

"We will accept her," L'ung frowned. "We have a cell we can put her in. The tourists might enjoy it."

"Tourists?" Goliath blinked.

"We live in an abandoned fortress," L'ung explained. "The clan continued to live there even long after the humans had left. The humans had rediscovered the place and decided to turn it into a historic tourist attraction and continue to run it as such, even with the government being what it is. The humans who run it are our allies."

"This gargoyle of ours you claim to have," Dodi began. "Is he Momar?"

"Yes, he is." Goliath nodded.

"We knew he would cause trouble." Her eyes took on a red tint for a minute. "He was always up to something. We are sorry for what trouble he had caused you and like L'ung we have a place to put him."

"You do not have to apologize," Goliath shook his head. "You had no power over him, or his actions."

Kai cleared his throat. "I hope you do not think it's rude, but I must go. Two more clans from America have arrived and another clan will land in a few minutes."

"It is not rude at all," Kwan said before refolding his wings. "It is your duty as host to greet everyone."

"Arigato Kwan-san," Kai said before he left.

The dark purple gargoyle didn't even wait for Kai to leave before he addressed Goliath and Othello. "I have two questions about your clan, if you do not think it's rude."

"You keep apologizing for being rude," Dodi smiled.

Kwan smiled back and shrugged. "I am representing my clan."

"We do not think it is rude at all," Goliath said. "You may ask your questions."

"May I ask why you dressed that way." He pointed at the simple clothing both Goliath and Othello wore. Both gargoyles from New York stared at their loin cloths and beack at the other gargoyles. Both females were in dresses, Dodi was in a blood red song sleeved gown with a translucent center and Huange wore a pale green butteryfly dress. L'ung was clothed in robes dyed a shade of deep plum and Ifrit wore a a pair of gray shorts and a black and white stripped jacket.

"You may," Goliath swallowed the dry lump that formed in his throat recently. Never before had he felt ashamed for what he was wearing until now. It wasn't just the comparison between him and the other gargoyle reprsentatives, but also because Kwan's tone of voice. "We are dressed the same way as our clan did a thousand years ago. We dress like them, because we are them, or at least what little of what is left of that clan."

"There are two resurrected clans," L'ung said. "I have been informed you are one of them."

" My other question is where are your mates? You have brought your seconds but not your mates."

Othello noticed the shocked expression on his rookery brother's face. He knew Goliath was going to have hard time to explain his wife and mate was a human. "The females in both Manhattan clans are unable to travel. Last August was our breeding season. They are great with egg."

"Let me be the first to offer your clan congratulations," Kwan unfolded one wing and pulled the other to completely cover his chest before he bowed.

"Our first hatchling had hatched five years ago," Ifrit said. "Dodi and I both offer our congratulations."

"May you have a large and healthy rookery," L'ung and Huange both nodded.

* * *

Elisa did not remember what time she fell asleep. She wanted to stay awake as long as possible to watch the different clans as they greeted Kai and say hello to their human friends, but after several hours she had to fight to keep her eyes open and Xanatos had to drag her to her bed.

"What time is it?" She mumbled as she slowly rolled over onto her side and checked the clock they placed into her room. She was sure it was well after noon. To her surprise the short hand was between the eight and the nine. "Eight thirty?" she bolted upright. "How long did I sleep?" For as long as she could remember she had never slept through Goliath's awakening from his stone slumber. She stared out the window. Sunlight poured through, creating a golden square shaped patch on the floor. "It's eight thirty in the morning?"

She quickly exited her room and nearly ran into Xanatos. She wanted to ask what he was doing outside her bedroom and why he hadn't woken her sooner, but a more ugrent question was on her mind "How long have I been asleep?"

"No good morning?" Xanatos asked He decided to stay outside of her room and patiently wait for her to wake up. He did not want to appear rude and not wake her up, since he practially had to carry her to bed the night before. "Honestly detective you are not the most pleasant person to be with on vacation."

"Don't toy with me Xanatos," her eyes narrowed. "I'm serious. What day is it?"

His left brow raised while he felt a chuckle from in his throat. "Relax detective, this is the first day we have been here. You fell asleep around midnight."

She let out a deep breath. The worry of missing the council had left her system. She had only been asleep for eight hours, but that didn't seem right. "I was awake till at least four in the morning."

"No you were not," Xanatos shook his head. "You keep forgetting how we landed about an hour or two after sunset. The whole craft flew at a speed where we were always an hour after sunset.

She fell gently against the wall. "The timeline change."

"I'm sure the other people you wanted to meet are at breakfast. I'm sure you will become a better person once you get coffee into you."

She met his eyes with a burning gaze. "I will after I shower and change clothes."

* * *

The inn for the human friends was very much like an American bed and breakfast. The longest table was reserved for the human guests of the council. Xanatos remembered reading about the different kinds of breakfast foods they have in Japan. He was expecting rice and possibly some fruit, but he was not expecting fried eggs and cinnamon rolls too.

"You are a tall man," the serving girl of the inn said as she slid three friend ages and large coiled roll onto his plate along with slices of orange and pineapple. There was a large bowl of what looked like cream of rice next to his plate. "You need to have a big breakfast."

"Arigoto," the billionaire said as he reached for the shakers. One was salt and the other had a strong cent of cinnamon. "Where is the pepper?"

"Right here," the tan caucasion man in his early fifties said as he slid the shaker towards him. A full head of silver hair contrasted with his skin tone and matched the suit he was wearing "It's great to see you again. Miranda wishes she could join us."

"Henry McCormick," Xanatos smiled when he reconized the other man. He wished he knew the other people better. The hispanic man in his late thirties with sharp cheeckbones was slowly sipping coffee while the African couple next to him were both adding more spices to their meal. Both husband and wife had well developed muscle tone, easily seen under their short sleeved shirts. The woman sitting next to McCormick was taking a bite from her fruit as Henry spoke. Her shoulder length ash blond hair was swept past her ears accented with tiny suare shaped orange piercings. Her large aqua eyes seemed bigger with the pair of tortoise shell framed glasses.

"I take it Daunte and Peggy are here?"

"You are correct," McCormick said as finished up the remains of his eggs. He had nothing else on his plate except for a small handful of peanuts. "There is also Daunte's second in command. You may not remember Finn."

"Delphi's father?" Xanatos sprinkled pepper onto his eggs. He remembered the tall silvery blue male with a dolphin shaped tail and a curved dorselfin on the top of his head.

"Exactly. I know you remembered the Peng's from last night and Debok Zaku?" He waited for Xanatos to nod when he mentioned the names of the human friends of the Chinese and Jordan clans. "I met them this morning. They already had their breakfast, but I want to introduce you to Enrique Perez, Andrea Whitney, and Tea and Fara Maku" He indicated the other guests.

"You may know me," the Hispanic man said. "I work for your Xanatopia division."

Xanatos's brows raised slightly in reconition. "How are things going for you Senior Perez?"

"Please call me Enrique," Pereze said as he wiped his mouth. "Working together the gargoyles and humans have protected the rain forrest better, ans a few of the scientists had discovered a plant that may cut the duration of the common cold by a couple of days."

"I'm sure many people would be glad to hear the information."

"It is a good thing what you are doing," Fara Maku used his fork to cut out another bit of egg. "Creating this Xanatopia to protect the trees and animals. We haven't throught about harnessing the resources from the trees for medical purpose."

"We work at a place similar," Tea explained when she sensed the other's confusement. "We protect the trees and animals living in the Sanctuary."

"I may provide the scientists, I may even inform Preston Vogel. Some people may frown on the idea of competition, but with out it, what's the fun?"

"Don't forget me," Mcormick raised his fork and winked. "I'm a buisness man myself.

Andrea Whiteny smiled at Xanatos. She had wiated until the others had finished their conversation before she jumped in. "I have heard so much about you. I mean everyone had heard about you. Sorry, the caffeine has yet to kick it." She spoke with a slight southern accent that became more pronounced when she said everyone.

"I have had times like that myself," Xanatos grinned. "I take it you are with the St. Augustine clan?"

"Yes, I am. My voice made it easy to guess, didn't it?" She laughed.

Xanatos had to smile. He had a feeling he was going to like Whitney. "That would be it."

"Coffee or tea?" The serving girl asked the billionaire.

"Coffee with one sugar and no cream, please," Xanatos pointed at Henry's breakfast. "Not much on your plate is there?"

"He insists on eating this type of diet," Fara Maku said. Like The women and Perez he had barely started on his plate. "He doesn't eat bread or fruit."

"I cut out carbs and sugars," McCormick shrugged. "I lost thirty pounds on the Atkins. I'm weaning myself off it though with one carb loaded serving a day."

"Elisa?" Tea set her cup down and left the table.

Xanatos turned around as Elisa approached them. The detective's eyes widened at the sight of a few of her familiar friends she hadn't seen in years. "Tea? Fara Maku?"

Tea embraced her before she had a chance to rub her eyes. "It's has been a while. How has your life been?

"It has been well." She pulled away from Tea, only to be pulled into the embrace of Fara Maku.

"How is your mother?" He asked.

"Still as feisty as ever. She's been bugging Beth on when she and Natsilane are going to give her another grandchild."

"And the rest of your family?"

"My father is still a tough bird. He doesn't want to be reminded he is going to retire in a few years. Derek and Maggie have a handful with Teddy, and I'm sure my son and daughter are causing a lot of trouble."

Xanatos removed his gaze from Elisa and her friends when the cup of coffee was set before him. "I take it they must be the werepanthers." Xanatos said while shaking cinnamon into his rice bowl. He blew on his mug before he took a small slow sip. It was still hot, but not searing enough to leave a second degree burn on his tongue.

He wondered why Elisa still hadn't sat down and why Tea and Fara Maku hadn't returned to the table. He turned around and caught sight of a man he had met before. "Arthur?" He slid out of his chair and approached them.

Arthur was dressed in standard business casual of silk business shirt and khaki pants. His graying brown hair was still kept in four tails. He was accompanied by a much younger man with bright red hair.

"It's been a while," Xanatos held out his hand. "We have met before and I hoping to actually speak with you before the council, but Detective Maza here seems to hog all your time." He smirked at Elisa.

"Hey, I woke him." Elisa joked.

Unfortunately Arthur did not catch onto the humor. "As much as I enjoy getting to see you again I would not want to be fought over like a child's toy."

"She was joking," Rory sighed. No matter how much the Once and future King seemed to have been adapting to the modern ages and the humour there were times when he needed to to be reminded when someone made

"She was?" Arthur's eyes widened. "I'm dreadfully sorry." He ran his fingers through the top of his head. "Or should I be laughing?"

"It's okay," Elisa held up her hands. "I think we all haven't fully woken up and we all need to get some caffeine into our systems."

"I'll take it in the form of Tea," Arthur said as he pulled out one of the chairs and held it for Elisa. "I still can't adapt to the taste of coffee."

"I still think ye are missing out," Rory said as he pulled out a chair for himself and for Arthur.

"Are they the human representatives for the London clan?" Whitney asked. "Hi. You don't know me. I'm Andrea Whitney. I'm a friend of the St. Augustine clan." She did not loose her friendly upbeat tone for a second

"Pleased to meet you Ms Whitney," Arthur shook her hand. "I'm representing the London clan for the Chapel family. Rory is here for his friends in Ireland."

Introductions were made from each of the human representatives. McCormick explained the absence of the others. "I think we should be helping them soon. I'm just about done with my breakfast."

"The same here," Whitney said. "Except I still have my roll and I don't want to leave that behind." She smiled at the others. "I don't want to make you rush."

"We will probably be joining you in about fifteen minutes," Tea said. "But we may want to catch up with our friends."

"We understand," Whitney said before tearing a piece of her cinnamon roll and placing it in her mouth.

"I want to stay a bit longer too," Arthur sighed. "But I promised a friend I'll bring him some breakfast. He's staying in the room with Rory and me."

"Merlin?" Elisa asked, remebering how Arthur had explained to her they found his former teacher. Like everyone else she would never have expect he would be in the form of a twenty five year old rock musician.

"No, not Merlin. He's somebody who's been injured in Egypt and is very self confident about his appearance. He will show what had happened to him tonight at the council."

"Let him know I hope he feels better," Elisa said while sprinkled pepper onto her own eggs.

"He's not in any pain, just altered." He glanced warily around the table. The couple from Africa stared at him with a keen interest. He had heard they were able to change back and forth into panthers. He wanted to be abe to tell the others, but he made a promise not to tell anyone.

Andrea freed Arthur from the conversation by standing up. "Hi welcome to the braksfast table. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet last night. My name is Andrea Whitney."

"It is okay. We did not arrive until recently." Everyone turned to stare at the newcomers. The couple who had entered the kitchen area were wearing long overcoats,covering their bodies. The man had his dark hair slicked back and a goatee ending in a point on his chin. His wife was a short woman who was barely taller than Lexington. Her reddish brown hair was styled into curls. "Buenos Dias. I am Juan Diego from Peru and this is my wife, Sabrina.

"Buenos Dias," the woman greeted. In addition to her jacket she was dressed in a gown with a long skirt.

"Wow," Whitney breathed. "I didn't even know there was a clan in Peru." She placed the last of her roll into her mouth and wiped the sticky film of frosting glaze onto her napkin.

"If you had just arrived does that mean the gargoyles are still in the plane?" Rory asked.

The Diegos's glanced at each other, trying their hardest not to laugh. "We are the clan," Mr. Diego pulled ot a chair for his wife before he sat down. " Sabrina and I are weregoyles. During the day we are human and when the sun sets we turn into gargoyles."

Xanatos dropped his fork. "The weregoyle clan from Peru?" The stories from Mercutio and Cecilia's journies aboard the skiff included a brief mention of Weregoyles living in Peru. "I thought you would be arrivng with the Poados Vodos from Brazil?"

"We learned of the conference through them," Sabrina said as she used her fork to cut throug her fruit. "They were unavalable to come this time."

"We understand," Tea said as she drained the last of her coffee.

"There is always next time," Whitney popped in the last of her cinnamon roll before finishing her drink. "Sorry to eat and run, but look at the time."

Elisa wasn't aware she was holding her cup in the air until the waitress asked the new arrivals if they preferred coffee or tea. She set it down briefly before bringing it back to her mouth. She had heard about the weregoyle clan and the poados Voados from Mercutio and Cecilia. Part of her wished Matt could be there so he could meet the weregoyle couple, and another part of her wished the skiff she was on had gone to Peru.

* * *

While the humans had gathred together to eat and go over the final preperations. The gargoyle representatives from the clans slept on the layered roof of the meeting hall in their stone shells. Goliath and the gargoyles from Manhattan had a time trying to achieve their footing on the roof and after some slipping the managed to find grooves of gargoyles who had rest their before and placed their claws into the fissures, giving them a strong enough grip.

Elisa had approached the statue of Goliath and the Manhattan representatives before Xanatos, or any of the other humans approached their friends. The day had went by quickly and Elisa had caught up on her key note cards and made a few phone calls to Wyvern and her family. All on Xanatos's credit of course. She smiled at Tea and Fara Maku as they approached a trio of stone gargoyles resting on the roof of the meeting hall and shared a grin with Arthur. She didn't know who the mysterouses man dressed in friar robes was, but from the way the cowl was pulled over his face she guessed he was Arthur's disfigured friend.

There was only one clan who didn't have someone on the ground waiting for them. Even the one gargoyle who stood by herself had a short man dressed in baggy clothes and a bowler hat waiting for her. Elisa frowned at the Pukhan gargoyles and hoped they were not biased towards humans.

"Is something troubling you?" Xanatos had noticed her look of discontent.

She shrugged. "One clan doesn't have any humans. I am wondering how they were able to arrive."

"They may have a different form of transportation," Juan Diego said. He was standing a few feet from her, shivering under a large blanket. Elisa could see he was dressed in pants with the knees cut out and a shortsleeved shirt. "They could have sailed."

Elisa shook her head." It's not that and I know I shouldn't be too quick too judge." The detective did not want to explain the real reason, especially when she did not have enough evidence to support her theory. She glanced around, not seeing Sabrina. "May I ask where Sabrina is?"

"She is in our room," he blushed slightly. "Her transformation requires her to be nude."

The light from the sun dwindled while the light form the street lamps grew brighter. Juan let out a moan while he bent over, clutching at his sides. Cracks formed over the stone bodies of the gargoyles, starting as light fissures and later thicken into deep fractures. A pair of emerald hued wings tore through Juan's back while his hands and feet thickened into talons. Two large triangular spikes formed over his eyes while a long tail ending in spines shaped like the round blades of a battle ax formed. The gargoyles cast off their stone skins and joined in with Juan's roaring.

"Elisa," Goliath's grin seemed a mile wide. "No matter where we are you seem to be able to greet us." The lavender gargoyle jumped down followed by Brooklyn and the clones.

The billionaire stood back away from the maried couple as they embraced "And always I am ignored," Xanatos tried to look hurt.

"Do you want us to embrace you?" Othello asked. His quizzical stare melted when Xanatos chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you guys have our notes?" Brooklyn asked as soon as he finished stetching.

"We already placed it onto our table," Xanatos pointed at the dragon framed doors of the building.

Samson glanced at the entrance. "Should we go inside, or would it be rude?"

"I think we should wait for Kai," Elisa smiled at him. The white gargoyle's tail was twitching back and forth nervously. "We also have to wait for Juan's wife." She pointed at the yellowish green gargoyle standing a few feet from her.

"Wife?" Othello raised his brow ridges. He had grown to accept Goliath's desicion to marry his mate, as well as the weregoyle copuples, but he had never heard of two other gargoyles marrying each other.

Elisa noticed his confused stare. "Juan is from the weregoyle clan in Peru."

"Weregoyle clan?" Othello repeated while examining Juan. "He is like Matt and the others at home?"

"Pretty much," Elisa agreed. "I'm surprised Mercutio and Cecila didn't tell you more about them."

"I have never really asked to explain thier adventures of the Skiff in full."

"It's not really a full story. They didn't exactly meet them."

Their conversaion stagmented when Kai and two other gargoyles approached the building. The ishimuran clan leader nodded before the door. A few of the other clans looked at each other before bowing their heads in suit. The humans stood silent, waiting patiently for their friends moment of silence to finish.

Elisa glanced over her shoulder when she heard the sound of gargoyle paws striking the ground at a rapid speed. A small female gargoyle was approaching them, running on all fours. A pale blue leotard contrasted slighty with her golden skin. Her wings were stretched out over her arms and legs like Lexington. Elisa understood why she had to be naked when she transformed.

* * *

Gradually the gargoyles and humans entered the old Ishimuran clan meeting room in groups of two, three and four. They shared short greetings with each other while finding their tables to sit at, all marked with the signs of their names of their clans printed in several different languages. A few gargoyles paused to stare at the woman in the middle of the ring as she fiddled around with her computer equipment. As he made his way to the Manhattan table Goliath counted how many signs were there.

"I am sure Angela and Bronx wish they could be here," the lavender gargoyle said as he pulled out a chair for Elisa.

"I'm sure they would like to see everyone again," Elisa agreed as she sat down. "I'll make sure to try to take many pictures before we leave."

"Aye," Goliath nodded. A small movement near the corner of his eye caught his attention. The man dressed in baggy cloths removed his jacket and bowler hat the second he entered the room. His long dark hair that was kept up in the hat fell too his shoulders, but what drew everyone's eyes to him were the goat like horns on the top of his head. He removed his pants to reveal shaggy hips and graceful legs ending in split hooves. A loincloth and belt was the only thing he wore that kept him modest.

"A new Olympian?" Elisa gasped as the satyr, along with an aqua colored female gargoyle, made their way to the table with the New Olympus sign.

Goliath did not say anything. He was too focused on the rest of the clans gathering. The man dressed in robes pointed at the satyr and then back at him. Arthur shrugged and grabbed his gloved hands to comfort him.

"Ah refreshments," Xanatos smiled politely as a group of humans and gargoyles walked around the table offering cups of warm and iced green tea, sake and ramune to drink and rice balls and takoyaki to eat.

"Becareful," the woman placing the plates of rice balls on everyone's tables warned. "They are very spicy."

"Thank you of the warning," Goliath said. "What about the others?"

"Takoyaki?" Brooklyn asked after reaching for one of the rice balls.

"Fried octopus," the waitress said while leaving a bottle of sake and a pot of warm tea and small picture of iced tea.

"Must show honor and try a new kind of food," Othello took one of the octopus balls and bit into it. A pleased look flashed across his eyes before he quickly finished the rest and took one of the rice balls. He coughed several times as he ate it and drank a lot of tea, pouring himself a second cup once the rice was consumed.

Goliath decided to play it safe and not have one of the rice balls. Brooklyn nibbled one while taken brief sips from his tea like Xanatos. Goliath did flinch at the sight of both Elisa and Samson ravenously eating the spicey food while barely drinking a drop.

"Minna!" Kai rose to his feet once everyone has been served. "Everyone, I like to welcome you to Ishimura and what I hope would be the first in many annual gatherings of the clans. We are establishing something we feel we could benefit from, along with the aid of our human friends. I think we should first introduce ourselves. As you may know I am Kai of Ishimura. I am here along with my mate Hana and my second Kendo." The female gargoyle sitting next to the clan leader was the color of pale green with finger like quills extending form the top of her forehead to back over her hair. The Fushia male sitting next to her had a short wide beak and two thick brow spikes and four long horns on the top of his head. His dark bluish black hair came down to a few inches above his shoulders. "Our human friends involve the whole village along with Kinomoto Hichiro, and Watanabe Akima ." He pointed at the woman in the middle of the ring of tables. She paused from her lap top and smiled at everyone. "We protect the village."

The blue dragon like gargoyle stood up next. "I am L'ung of China along with my mate Huange and my trusted second in common, Byo Ku." At first glance Goliath thought the second was a mutate. He looked like a winged white tiger, but as the the light shone on his skin it was revealed he had no fur, his skin was natraully that color. He had a row of bump like spikes along the top of his head. " Our human friends are Meilin and Hyu Peng." The young couple sitting next to the gargoyles nodded and smiled. "We watch over the tourist attraction of the lost city."

"I am Kwan of clan Pukhan," the purple human like gargoyle stood up. "I am here with my mate and second, Nei." Like Kwan Goliath first thought Nei was human. She had the same skin tone as Delilah and was dressed in what looked like one of Demona's business dresses. Her bright blue wings were clasped across her chest and her dark hair was gathered into a pony tail with two long wisps trailing down between her ears and temples. She had three rippled ridges over her nose and across her brows and two small horns poking through her hair. "We did not bring any humans with us." The way he pronounced human made Goliath flinch. "We are gaurdians of our own business." Xanatos sat up at the mention of a gargoyles business. He hoped they would further explain how they ran it and what they did.

"My name is Megara," the aqua gargoyle stood up. Her dark hair was close to shoulder lenght, but not quite and tucked behing fan shaped ears. Her spurs also has the same fan shape and what looked like fin of a fish was on top of her head. "I am from the New Olympus clan, and I am here with Silenus. My clan does not know I am really here, but I will speak for them. We protect New Olympus." The satyr nodded as she sat down.

A white gargoyle with the resemblance to a wolf stood up. "I am Lupa, leader of the London clan. My second is Roebuck and my love is Rob." A blue raccoon like gargoyle and a green gargoyle with the ears, nose, and antlers of a deer nodded. "Our human friends are Arthur and Dr. Blake Edward's. Our protectorate is the city of London."

"Ulster," the large dark green gargoyle from the Ireland table stood up. A row of sharp spikes ran the lenth of his head with two thick spiral horns framing each side "I am named after the area my clan reawakened in. I am here along with my mate and second, Emer." The silvery white female gargoyle's oval face was ramed by thin spines that looked like a star around her head "Like myself my mate chose a name based on where we awoken. We are here with Rory Dugan."

"This may seem a bit strange," The gargoyle at the Nigerian table, Kuvo, said. "but the representatives from our clan were leaders of different parts that had factored off and reunited."

There was not much clamor through out the room, but Kai did raise his hand to bring silence. "Proceed."

The red gargoyle with a thick lion like mane nodded. "I am Kuvo of Nigeria, I have brought with me Sarafina and Effa Ra." The rose female with golden leopard spots and the orange male with ram horns nodded. "We are accompanied by Fara Maku and Tea. We work with the humans to protect the Sanctuary."

Goliath's table was next. "My name is Goliath. Like Ulster's clan we have been reawakened into modern times and now reside in Manhattan. My second in command is Brooklyn. I have brought Othello and Samson along to speak on the behalf of the Labyrinth clan. The humans who have arrived with us are David Xanatos and Elisa Maza. We watch over Manhattan."

"Daunte of the central Florida clan," the black gargoyle in gold armor stood up A mohawk of bright red hair protruded through the slit in the back of his helmet. "I am joined by my second Finn, and my mate Peggy." The light blue gargoyle nodded along with the female. She was gold in color with a white mane and silky horse like tail. She had the ears of an equine along with the large nostrils. "Henry McCormick is also with us. Like several other clans we are the guardians of a city the city of Orlando."

"We are the St. Augustine clan," a plump apricot hued female stood up. She had the same split butterfly like wings of Desdemona with sharp spikes lining the bottoms and tops. Pronged horns topped her head along with a bob of chestnut hair. "My name is Coquina. My second and mate, Leon and my human friend, Andrea Whitney are also with me. Like the Chinese clan we also watch over a tourust attraction." She sat down next to the high spirited woman and a violet, pug nosed gargoyle with a smooth head ending in a dull point on top.

"Hi everyone," Andrea waved her hand while grinning widely.

"Zaffiro and Obsidanna of Guatemala," the red snake like Mayan gargoyle spoke. "My human companion is Enrique Perez. We watch over The Green."

Goliath felt Elisa grab onto his shoulder, her fingers nearly digging into his flesh as she gave him fantic look "Elisa?"

"Do they know about their former clan members?" She whispered into his ear.

He sighed and an agreement and lowered his head. He had already explained to the Chinese, Jordan, London and Guatemalan clan about those who died and the prisoners they had. "They are willing to take back their prisoners and those who lost a member were saddened, but Zaffiro had said it best when he said it was Ocelot's choice to betray the gargoyle way and feels we are not at fault."

"We are not like other clans," Juan explained as he stood up form his table. "A thousand years ago there were only humans and gargoyles. Our village was a favorite to the Incan Moon Goddess, Mama Quilla. We were chosen to protect her treasure room and gave a special crystal to one of the warriors. She wanted the village to grow into something more and tried to make it possible to merge both humans and gargoyles. She gave special pendants to three gargoyles and three to humans, changing them into weregoyles." He paused to catch his breath and a take a drink form his tea. "They were able to be human during the day and gargoyle at night. The children of the first six did not need the pendnats, they were hatched as weregoyles and gave the pendnats to their mates and spouses. As time went on there were barely any humans and gargoyles. The remaining humans eventual left, and sadly the true gargoyles were murdered by conquistidors."

The murmurs had barely subsided when Dodi stood up "I am representing the Jordan clan. I am Dodi. This is my mate Ifrit, my second in command, Harud, and our friend, Debok Zaku." Harud reminded Goliath of Lexington. He was short in height with wings spread across his limbs like a flying squirrel. Unlike Lexington he had headful of wheat colored hair and two long horns ending in two prongs-like a tuning fork-over each eye. Debok was a man in his late forties who was dressed in a white suit. "We watch over the farming village."

"Arigoto to everyone for introducing themselves," an enthusiastic Kai spoke when he resumed the floor. "I want to express what it means to have this Network. Akima-chan, could you turn on the screen?" The young woman nodded as she pressed several buttons on her lap top and typed a few commands on the larger computer. The large screen behind Kai lit up with a bright green image of a macader map. "We are spread out through the planet, right now we are gathered here in Ishimura." A small golden light lit up on the image of Japan. "We now know there are clans in New York, Florida, Central America, Brazil, Peru, China, Korea, Jordan, Africa, London and Ireland," as he mentioned each of the locations a golden circle appeared over the name of the state and country on the map. "We do not know where New Olympia is." He smiled sheepishly at Megara.

The gargoyle sailor shrugged. "You do not have to feel bad. It's location has been a secret for centuries."

"I have been told there are other clans who could not be here. The place known as Avalon is not on the map, but there is Hybrid." Another light appeared over the UK. "And we believe the Loch Ness clan may still be around.", A third light appeared.

"There is another clan," Goliath stood up. "They do not have a permanent home. They are a circus clan and like most circuses they tend to be nomadic."

"I believe some of your friends had told me about them," Kai smiled. "We have placed the locations of the clan on the map, but they are not the only places that are significant. There other places that may not be home to a gargoyle clan but they are home to some of our human friends." Interest seemed to peak amongst the clans except for the New Olympians and the Pukhan clan. Nei had a bored expression her face as she reasted her chin in her hands and Kwan had his brow ridges raised. "Our friends who traveled around the world can provide us with some of the names of the locations." Kai pointed at Goliath.

The lavender leader nodded, but did not stand up. "Elisa and I along with two others had journey across this planet. We have made friends with humans who live in Norway, Australia, Prague and even a being from another planet who lives on Easter island." More lights were lit up on the map. "A few members of my clan made a journey themselves and encountered friends in Vancouver, India, the Ukraine, Mozambique, and Sicily."

Elisa raised her hand, waiting for Kai to recognize her before she spoke. "My sister and brother in law both reside in Arizona. I can sure you they are spreading the information and truth about gargoyles."

"I like to add a few other friends," Arthur said while turning towards the hooded man. "Although they may be closer aquatiances to Dr. Edward's here."

The concealed man nodded, but did not removes his cowl. "I hope you forgive my slight sspeach impediment. I have worked with two brilliant archeologisstss, Dr. Lydia Duane, and Dr. Arthur Morwood-Ssmythe. Both are colleguess of mine and are two of the bravesst ssmartesst people I know. They have helped with my dissfigurement. They have officess in England, Easster island and Egypt."

"A few of the New Olympians are now living in Washington D.C," Megara stood up. "They are establishing an embassy to connect with the humans."

"As you can see we have friends spread around the globe," Kai turned around briefly towards the map. "The only problem is trying to contact them. Long distance phone calls cost too much and not everyone has time to write all the time. That leaves us with the Internet, but we do not know if we all have computers. This is what the Network is. We are setting up an official web-sight for the clans. There will be a mailing list and a message room. If one clan has trouble of some sort they would be able to request help from the other clans and human allies. If some of us are traveling to another part of the world we will be able to know where they are going and who may reside in the area they are heading too." He grinned broadly at the other clans, meeting each leader in the eyes before continuing. "We will be able to connect with each other." Glowing thin lines shot out from the dots connecting them into clusters and continuing to connect like a spiderweb across the map.

The murmur rippled across the room. Zafiro was the first one to raise his hand. "I know you are expecting questions and I have the first one. What about those of us who do not have computers, or an online connection?"

"We will provide those who are without the technology with the technology," Akima said. "I am sure those who can afford it will help out in the cost." Several heads nodded including Xanatos and McCormick.

The snake like gargoyle did not sit back down. His thin oval pupils were still on Kai. "Who will be able to teach us?"

"I can teach you the basics mi amigo," Enrique gently grasped on the wrist of the snake like gargoyle. "I am sure there will be others who will teach everyone the more complex knowledge."

"I assure you we will have many teachers willing to educate you and everyone who else who needs to learn how to use the Internet." Kai hoped no one was going to point it out to him that his own computer skills were near to non existent. He decided to not dwell on the fact and scanned for more raised hands. He saw the pale orange hand of Coquina in the air. "Coquina?"

"If this Network site was going to recieve the heavy traffic I assume it will recieve it is going to need many moderators," the St Augistine leader pressed her palms together. "I would like to know who will be moderating this Network."

"We will have volunteers signed up the names of those who might be interested. Those would be gargoyles, humans, weregoyles, winged humans or New Olympians."

"How are we going to contact those who were not able to be here?" Elisa asked. "The other humans on the map who are not here for example."

"We will contact them the old fashion way, through phone calls and letters." Kai waited until the waitresses and waiters ladled steaming bowls of miso soup for all the guests before he called on Harud.

"I would like to know if there would be a chatroom. It would be good to have discussion with several of our friends, old and new and it would be easy to content the other clans and set up meetings with them."

"A chat room will be set up. We will also have special forums where we can list the traditions and customs of their clan."

"What about setting up a warning system?" Juan Diego asked. "If we had the suspicion a group of sinister individuals were heading towards an other clan would we be able to send them a warning?"

"That s a good idea," Kwan agreed. The human likeg argoyles were silent through most of the meeting, keenly hearing everyone as they brought up their questions. "I want to keep my clan protected of humans who may want to hurt us."

"We'll set up a way to prepare messages so they can grab everyone's attention as red alerts," Kai said. "We also don't want any of the human residents to be in harms way from the possible threat."

"It would helps us protect the nearby human residents and our friends better," L'ung nodded.

"This Internet Network is looking more and more like a good idea," Goliath spoke as he stirred around the contents in the bowl. "It would have been helpful if my clan was warned when a group of rogues and outcasts attacked us." Zafiro and the leaders of the London, Chinese, and Jordan clans down cast their eyes. Golaith did not try to avoid their looks. He wanted to give them a symathetic glance, telling them he did not blame them for what their former members had done.

"Rogues?" Nei asked. "Do you mean like former members from other clans?" The leader of the Manhattan clan nodded. "How did they join forces and hunt your clan down?"

"They used modern day transportation," Goliath answered. "and were recruited by the only living gargoyle who is the closest to being pure evil."

"What have you done to cause his hatred towards you and your clan?" Kwan asked.

Goliath glanced at Samson and sighed. "My first guess is because I refused to accept him as a son at first. This gargoyle was a clone, a genetic copy created from my DNA."

"And programmed by me to be the perfect businessman," Xanatos added. "Unfortunately I did not program in things such as love, compassion or even honor." He stared down at the table, only to be greeted by his own reflection in the bowl.

"This would make him not a true gargoyle," Dodi hissed. "And when Momar joined forces with him he turned his back on us. He betrayed his clan and now is not a true gargoyle." Her eyes softened when she stared at the Manhattan table. "We understand why you want to give him back to us, Goliath. He will remain in a prison and be marked as traitor until the night he dies."

"Why?" Kwan asked with his brow ridges raised. "Why is this one gargoyle not true? Because he runs a business? Our clan runs it's own business. We make paper products."

Dodi's fangs were still clenched. "It is not because of his skills, but it is because of his lack of being a warrior."

"Understandable," he turned back to the Manhattan table. "If this human you are with created this clone, then why is he with you?"

"Xanatos had changed for the better," Goliath said. "He is sorry for all his past crimes."

"Like?"

Goliath cleared his throat. "We are not here to discuss the past crimes of our friends. Who are our friends and no longer enemies."

"The Manhattan leader is correct," the scarred gargoyle, Kuvo, agreed. "Some of had made mistakes in the past. Two of my human friends used to hunt panthers, but they no longer do so. They help protect the endangered species throughout out the Sanctuary."

"You give good reason why you have forgiven your human friends," Kwan said. "I would like to hear why Goliath forgave his human friend."

Goliath set his empty bowl down. "It was not easy. We have been exposed and our old home had been destroyed. Xanatos provided an escape route and permission for us to I've in our ancestral home."

"Why were you not living in your ancestral home?" The question did not come form the Pukhan gargoyles but from Daunte of the Central Florida clan. The others were staring at Goliath, waiting for his answer.

"Legally Xanatos owns the castle we live in and we were not on good terms at the time."

"Understandable," Kwan nodded before drinking some more of his tea. "May I ask who it was that was responsible for attacking your home and why did you seek shelter? What were you running from?"

Goliath gritted his teeth. He did not want to answer the question, but he could not lie, or dodge it. "Humans who were not yet our friends and humans who do not yet understand us."

"Just as I thought." The dark purple gargoyle seemed satisfied in his answer. He did not meet the stares of the humans who stared at him with curiously and annoyance, nor did he gaze into the eyes of some of the other clan members. The only person who he looked at was his mate who shared the same arrogant smile with him.

"What do you mean just as you thought?" Dodi asked.

"I'm just confirming my belief that this city of humans do not seem grateful for it's protection."

"We have only been in Manhattan for nine years," Othello spoke up. "The clan had been exposed in 1996. We have been establishing friendships with them for only a few years, not everyone accepts us."

"How many human friends do you have?" Nei asked.

"Most of the twenty third precinct," Goliath responded. "We also have friends who are students and teachers, friends in the media. Some of those we rescue from criminals do gradually become our friends."

"What about this group called the Quarrymen?" Coquina asked. Most of the other clans would not know of the group of humans who continue to hunt them down, but those from the Florida clans woud know, especially if a few had tried to set up factions, like they did in Orlando five years ago. "They are a group of humans who hunt gargoyles."

"They still exist," Goliath sighed while remembering the last run in with the blue hoods. He was carried back to the castle a few nights ago by Frank and Broadway. Several quarrymen had ambushed the three of them. They were able to have fought them off, but the hammers had delivered several blows to Goliath's left wing, injuing to much to glide. "But there is also the People for Inter-species Tolerance, and they are growing every day."

"There also the homeless," Samson spoke up. "They live in the Labyrinth with my clan. They may have been frightened of us at first, but those who chose to stay grow to accept us and when they are ready to get back on their feet and rejoin those who live on the surface they spread good praise about us. May I ask why you seem to not be fond of humans, especially those in Manhattan?"

"That is a good point," Daunte said. "Why are you not asking about the human relations between the other clans?"

"None of the other clans were attacked," Kwan pointed out.

"And one of the attackers was a gargoyle who led a clan that contained other gargoyles." Juan Diego added.

"So true," Kwan agreed. "By a gargoyle created by a human no less."

"Two of the gargoyles in his clan came from mine," Lupa pointed out. "And they were pure gargoyles who hatched from eggs and were raised the gargoyle way." The representatives from China, Jordan and Guatemala voiced their agreement.

"Very well, how are your relations with the humans in your homeland. Are you all living blissfully like Kai's clan, or are you more like Goliath's?"

"I have a better idea," Dodi said. "Why don't you explain why you have no humans with you, or any non gargoyle being?"

"We have none."

"Why?" The corners of her eye were tinged in a slight reddish glow briefly.

"Because we wish not to associate with them. Experience in the past had taught us not to trust humans."

"You won't try to seek out friendships with them?"

"Our clan does not want to take any risks. They have been proved to be an untrusting species."

"Untrusting species?" Dodi's voice took on a hiss as she stood up. "You have insulted my friend and all the humans in this room."

"We did not insult them," Kwan rose up. "Even if they are the Exception to the rule."

Kai cleared his throat, hoping to grab everyone's attention, but no body seemed to even notice him. Ifrit and Nei were both holding their mates back while a handful of other gargoyles glared and growled at the Pukhan members. The Ishimuran did not have much choice but to close his eyes and let out a roar. "Silence." He opened his eyes. Everyone was quiet, their shocked expressions on him. Akima had actually removed her gaze from the laptop and stared at him slack jawed, the gum in her mouth threating to fall out. "We will continue this in a few minutes after we have been served our main courses." He smiled at the flustered serving humans and gargoyles standing at the entrance with steaming dishes in their hands. The friendly smile from the clan leader erased the fear from their faces.

The dishes were set before everyone while the bowls were taken away. More bottles of ramune and sake and pots and pitchers of tea replaced the empty containers. Humans and gargoyles selected either the fork and knife or chopsticks to eat their fish, vegetables and noodles.

The only person who had any difficulty with his food was Dr. Edward's. He could not get the fork of food under his cowl without making a mess. "Fine, I'll take the bloody thing off, pleasse don't be too sshocked." He slid back the hood and exposed a tan, bald head covered in scales. His nose and mouth had merged together to form a serpentine snout. His ears were not much more than holes and he had loose folds of skin hanging on each side his neck. He still had eyelids and opened them, revealing pale yellow eyes with the same thin shaped pupils as Zafiro. "Ass you can ssee I am not quite human, not anymore." he slid back the sleaves on his robe and removed his gloves, revealing hands covered in the same tan scales as his face.

"You used to be human?" Fara Maku's curiosity was piqued. Next to him he heard a sigh from Effa Ra.

"It was because of Renepep," Effa Ra replied. He still felt guilty for not protecting the archeologist better, "He wasn't eaten, but was bitten. It was a casualty that happened because he tried to stop the monster."

"He iss right," Edwards said, his long thin forked tongue darted between the split in his lips. "The left head had the poisson to kill and the right head had the venom to turn a human or a gargoyle into one of hiss ssservantss."

"You serve him?" Coquina asked.

"No," the snake man shook his head. "I do not want to, but If he returnss from hiss deep ssleep then I will not have much of a choisse." He pulled down his robes low enough to show the leather necklace with several stone glyphs hanging from it. The gray oval flat stones had several differnt carvings in them that resembled celtic runes. "Thesse are to provide wardss to protect me from him. Hopefully that demon will never awaken." He noticed everyone's eyes were still on him. Most of them were of compassion and some were still of curiosity. "You don't have to tell me you feel ssorry for me. Thiss iss not about me, but about you. I am going to try to sshow my true fasse more often."

"Do you not feel threatened by the humans you work with?" Kwan asked.

Edward's shook his head. "It'ss not about fear, but sself confidensse."

"Kwan, you feel threatened from the humans," L'ung returned the attention back to the Pukhan leader. "Is this is why you do not have a group of human friends?"

"There had been a few circumstances in the past when our clan was threatened. A third of us were shattered during the day by humans. We do not wish to die at their hands."

Dodi growled at him again. "You do not see my clan or Kai's clan worry about the villages we protect end up turning on us."

"Please stop!" Kai rammed his fist onto the top of the table. "Do not loose your tempers again. They live differently than us. They run a business where we do not. They do not trust humans where we do."

"I do have a question," Arthur said while pressing the tips of his fingers together. "How successful is this business?"

Kwan smiled ."It is pretty successful."

"Who do you sell your products too? If it is humans how do business with them?"

"We communicate by phones and the Internet, and if we do have to meet with them in person we do so at night while under disguise."

"Disguise?" Arthur's question was repeated by several others.

"Those that are like Nei and are who resemble humans apply makeup to ourselves and wear certain clothes. The humans we deal with do not even know what we truly are."

"You dislike humans," Daunte said. "Yet, you do not mind looking like them?"

"Please do not put words in our mouths," Nei scowled. "We do what we have to too survive. By mimicking humans we can blend in."

Othello quickly swallowed his bite. "Instead of possibly reaching out to befriend humans you pretend to be like them to avoid letting them know what you truley are?"

"I believe we had said that."

"I thought so," the smile that appeared on his face mimicked the smirks the Pukhan members had earlier. "They do not want to look like gargoyles because they are not true gargoyles." A rush of silence spread through the room. The only sounds heard were the sucking in of several breaths.

"How dare you," a milky radiance filled Kwan's eyes. "You have no right to insult us, nor judge us."

"I have much the same right as you did when you insulted half the room. Even those who are former humans and the weregoyles," Othello frowned. "Besides what I have said is true."

Kai watched as Kwan stood back up, only to be pulled back down by Nei. "Othello-san. I believe it would be wise if you apologized."c

"I'm just pointing out a fact," Othello said. "Kai your clan protects the village of Ishimura?"

"Hai," Kai was not sure where this was going.

"Dodi's clan protects their village. Daunte's clan protects the city of Orlando and Lupa's protects the citizens of London from criminals?" He waited for the leaders of the different clans to nod. "I believe the New Olympian clan protects the New Olympians and the St. Augustine clan said they watched over a small area?"

"The museums where we roost and the ancient settlement," Coquina nodded.

"I believe L'ung's clan also protects an ancient settlement."

"That is true," the blue dragon like gargoyle said.

"I do not know what the Nigerian clan protects or the ones in South America, but is it similar to the rainforrest the Mayan clan protects?"

"We protect the environment," Juan agreed.

"Like the human employees of the sanctuary we protect the endangered animals from poachers," Kuvo added.

"As you see we all protect." Othello's eyes narrowed on the Pukhan clan members. "What do you protect, Kwan?"

"We protect ourselves and our buisness We have only had it for a few centuries when all we sold were scrolls, small sheets of paper for letters and envelopes."

Kwan's answer caused the hairs on the back of Goliath's neck to raise. He was sure his rookery brother was ready to repeat one of the gargoyle lessons, a quote Hudson had repeated to them several times when they were training to be warriors. He stood up, but not before Kuvo.

"Gargoyles protect those who cannot protect themselves," the Nigerian leader said. "And a gargoyle can no longer stop protecting that he can stop breathing the air around him."

"Why should we risk our lives to protect those who wish to destroy us?" Kwan asked.

"Not all humans want to hurt us," Lupa said.

"Most of them do." He was met with glowing stares and frowns from the humans. The loose skin around Edwards neck tented to into a cobra like hood. "Those here prove the exception but you cannot risk the life of your clan just so you can have better relations with species that have more in number who wish to destroy than befriend us."

"Bullshit!" Samson drummed his fists against his table. Several gazes were drawn to them. Most council members widened their eyes, but the biggest shock came from those he traveled with Both Goliath and Xanatos had dropped their jaws while Elisa lsot control of her fork and allowed it to drop onto her plate. "It's bullshit and you know it. Not everyone is our friend and its mostly because not all humans know we exist. So there are a few who oppose us. You can't expect everyone to like us. We have to get out there if we want to be friends with their species. You cannot grow a garden without planting the first seed. To keep yourself hidden because you fear a few hateful humans is not protecting your clan. It is pure cowardice."

"Never before have I been so insulted," Kwan hissed. "It is not cowardice it is a safety precaution. The lives of my clan is what matters most to me. Go ahead and expose yourself to the humans."

"My love," Nei grabbed her mate's sleeve and pulled him down. "They do not understand our ways. They do not understand how hard it is to run a business or how many times we have been betrayed." She stared at everyone in the room around her. The smirk on her mouth had left, only to replaced by a frown. Her brow ridges were raised and her eyes was moisten, full of sorrow. "Ten times it had been recorded in our clans history we have been betrayed. We are still recovering form the last time."

Xanatos glimpsed at the clan through the corner of his eye and held out his arm to prevent them from interrupting. "We should not have judged. As a business owner myself I understand how you want to protect it. There are those who want to buy you out or try to hack into your files and wipe everything out." He lowered his arm. "You want to protect something you have put your life's work into."

"You understand?" Kwan asked.

"I'm sure all business people would understand."

Dodi face contorted into the arrogant smile the Pukhans once had but it was Lupa who spoke first. "As you can see there are those who understand and one of them is human."

"We understand," Nei closed her eyes. "And we can see the humans and former humans here are more than turstworthy but-"

"But it is hard after all your clan had been through," Akima Watanabe spoke slowly. "Like a child who had been beaten by an adult they would grow to be afraid of anyone. I once went through a traumatic experiance myself and my guard is always up. Sometimes I feel I do dress this way to keep people completely aloof of me." She stared at her jacket. "And then I remember I also look like this because I think it looks cool."

"Another human who understands," Kwan said slowly.

"Maybe someday you will gradually become more trusting," The leader of the London clan spoke. "It will take a while like humans who have been abused, but with our help you may understand and earn a few friends."

"You may be right," Kwan sighed. "And I'm sorry if we insulted anyone, and I am sorry we may have appeared rude to you, Kai."

"You are forgiven," The ishimuran leader said.

"We may have to apologise again. At this time we wish not to be part of this Network."

"Would you reconsider?" Kai asked.

"I cannot risk the safety of my clan and allow ourselves to be come part of this Network. We know about Hackers. We feel it might risk all the clans at once in that way. We do wish to stay for the rest of the council."

Samson slowly stood back up. "I'm sorry everyone," He held up his shaking hands. "I did not mean to loose my temper either." He buried his face into his hands, waiting for Goliath's or Othello's verbal punishment. He was not expecting applause from five different pairs of hands. The gargoyles from the Nigeria, Central Florida, St. Augustine and Jordan clan were applauding. As he slowly sat down the clans from Ireland, China, London, and Guatemala joined in the applause. Even The New Olympians and Pukhans finally joined in to cheer him on.

"I think you did a good job," Elisa gave the back of his hand a friendly pat.

"I was impressed," Ulster said while emptying the contents of a sugar pack into his tea cup. "You gave a good speech."

"I have lead you on," Kwan placed his hands back on the table. "I have reacted wrongly to your strong words but I have to agree witheveryone in that you spoke quite well."

"Oh," Samson stared down at his plate and used his talons to cut one of the strips of semi raw tuna. "Thank you."

"I will agree with a past incidence that may have soured our outlook towards humans," Zafiro's serpentine mouth was pulled back into a snarl. "but we are slowly making friends. We have Enrique and seven years ago my clan adopted a couple of orphans. One was a stray kitten, and the other was a human boy. Encaje is now a skilled feline hunter and George has just enter his teens, but our clan, Turquesa especially, sees him still as our boy."

Lupa smiled at him. "My clan can sort of relate. The Chapel family was formed a few centuries ago when a small group of human orphans sought shelter in the church my clan lived in at the time. The children grew into adults and chose Chapel to be their last name. Over time the abandoned church became their mansion."

"My clan is overly not fond of humans," Megara confessed. "But we protect the citizens of New Olympus." Her eyes softened. "Please forgive me when I say my clan cannot be a part of this network. I am a representative, yes, but I am not the leader. It would be unfair of me to sign up our clan when we don't even have our leader's full permission."

"We understand," Kai told her.

"I am sure those in Washington might agree to connect," Silenus added.

"Agreed," Kai said. "We will be taking names of those who want to be part of the network, and those who do not."

The meal and meeting continued until midnight when the council decided to take a thirty minute break and for these who were tired to return to their beds. The desserts where pale green slices of cakes flavored with tea, custard like mango pudding served with thin slices of fresh mango and shredded coconut and bowls of sweet bean flavored ice cream topped with whippedcream and chopped nuts. Elisa wanted to try all of them, but with her full stomach she could only pick one of the three and tried the cake.

* * *

She paused before she approached her room and released a yawn. Most of the clans had agreed to be apart of the Network with only four clans declining. Both the Mayan and St Augustine clan decided to be on the wait and see list and may eventually join. It was going to take a longer time to convince the New Olympus and Pukhan clan to join. She did not notice anyone was right behind her until she felt a large hand placed on her back. "Knock it off Xanatos."

"It's no Xanatos," the deep, smooth voice of her husband rumbled behind her. Elisa only allow the realization to process in her mind for a second before she spun around and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I wanted to see you before you go to bed."

"Me too. That was a trying night." She pulled away to yawn again. "I'm sorry."

"You should not be sorry, My Elisa." his talon's slipped through her hair. "Not when you are tired."

She shrugged, trying not to let her eyelids droop."I'm glad the clans are willing to join the Network."

"We will be able to communicate better with friends we haven't seen in a while," Goliath agreed. "I am very proud of my son."

"I'm sure Matt will be proud of him when we tell him." She yawned again. "when are we going to return?"

"Tomorrow night. The other clans and I are going to be working with Kai and Akima in setting up the clan into the main server."

She chuckled. "You might want to ask Lexington or myself for tips on how to use a chatroom and e-mail."

"I will. You need to rest my Elisa. You appear so tired." He ran his fingers through her hair again before pulling her close. He curled his talons back and brushed his knuckles against her back, between her shoulders.

Elisa fet her whole body stiffen as he gave her the gentle rub, only losening up when she felt the tingle through out her body. If it felt that good for a human how did it feel for her husband? "I will. Goliath do you think it was wise to not explain our relationship? You know I feel no shame about you."

"And I feel no shame about you. The subject never came up."

"At the next council?"

"Perhaps," He pulled her close again and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he let her go. His human wife whispered a good night before she entered her room. Someday they will explain everything about their mating, their wedding and their children, but not that night. Elisa did not want to dwell on what could happen in the future. She was too focused on the present and at the present all she wanted was to crawl into bed.

T_he End_


End file.
